Hidden Secrets
by houndlover221
Summary: What happens when secrets are kept? No good. So when a mysterious person keeps secrets locked away, there has to be one key to retrieve them.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

TRIS POV

"Party at my house at 7!" Zeke shouts over all the of the commotion. He won't hear me if I say anything so I just nod. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me through the crowd. Christina and Will. They drag me to the hallway, were it is quieter.

"Oh my God," Christina mutters. Will's mouth opens but no words come out. Christina stares at me, "when, what, how? Will leave."

"What, why?" Will pouts.

"Because this is girl talk. Now, scoot." Christina shoos him away with her hand.

"Fine." Will mutters as he walks back to the cafeteria.

Christina frowns and asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I feel bad for her. She deserved to know a long time ago. She would trust me. "I didn't want people to think my rank was because I was his favorite." Christina shoots me a look. "It isn't. I would never." I say. She got the wrong idea. Christina shrugs and stares at me.

"What is like? Oh my gosh? How long" Christina always insisted on knowing stuff about relationships.

"I don't know. A couple weeks maybe."

"Any addition, multiplication?" Christina wiggles her eyebrows, smiling

"Dear God, no!" I shout. She bursts out laughing.

"Okay," Christina giggles, "Come, I'll get us ready for the party."

Uriah jogs past us saying, "Layers," He bursts out laughing. I don't get it. We head back to the dormitory. We lock the door and change. I have put on a sweater and a jacket. Hopefully it is enough.

"You want some makeup?" Christina bats her eyelashes. Makeup makes my face itchy and turn red.

"I think I'll pass." I say jokingly.

"Suit yourself." Christina utters. I can feel my face turn hot.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shout. She tries to hold in a grin, I see it.

"Nothing, nothing," Candors are bad lairs. It's easy to see. "It's 6:30. Should we get going?"

"Yes" I say, tying my shoes. Abnegation shoes are simpler. Just slip them on and you're done. We jog to apartment C27. I ring the bell while Christina knocks. _ We will never be coordinated,_ I think to myself as Zeke swings the door open. He smiles. He always smiles.

"Well early but fine." He says, gesturing to the couch. Their apartment is big.

"Who is coming?" Christina asks as the doorbell rings.

"Uriah! You pansycake! Get your butt over here and help me!" Zeke says as he walks toward the door. Uriah comes out of the kitchen with a girl holding his hand. She is small, shorter than me by a good two inches I see. She has wavy brown hair and is as dark as Uriah, except that she has lighter brown eyes. She lets go of his hand and she comes toward us.

She holds out her hand and says, "I'm Erudite."

Christina looks at me then says, "Christina." Erudite turns to me and holds out her hand.

"Tris," her grip is hard, like she is not used to shaking hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She says, giving one more hard shake. I glance around the room to see Will, Tobias, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. Tobias seems to be more at ease with Zeke. His tense muscles relax. I snap out of my daze when Christina asks, "So, are your friends with Zeke and Uriah?"

Erudite tenses up. She is a cautious girl, I could tell. "No," she is taking a quavered breath, "we are cousins."

"Oh, are you here to visit?" Christina raises her eye brow.

Erudite's eyes turn cold and lock on Christina and I, "Why else would I be here?" she snaps. She turns around, and disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

TRIS POV

Christina gives me a sad look. "Was it something I said?"

"I don't think so." I am stunned by her response. And from Christina's expression, so is she. She seemed so nice, and then turned bitter all of a sudden. We all gather around and sit down in a circle. Erudite appears from the crowd and sits down next to Zeke and Uriah. We play a game of Candor or Dauntless. Everybody has done everything, except for Erudite who is shaking in her short sleeved shirt. You can see her ribs, easily. Zeke opens the door.

"Alright everybody now get your drunk butts outta here! Except for you two," He says, pointing at us, "you guys stay." When everybody leaves, Zeke slams the door. He walks up to us and says, "You guys need to do a big favor for me and my brother." His eyes turn serious, something I don't see very often from Zeke. "Uriah and I need to go somewhere, and we can't bring Erudite with us," he begins to tug at the edge of his shirt. "so,"

Tobias interrupts him, "I get it. You need us to take care of her while you guys are gone. We can do it." A smile replaces Zeke's expression, only to be overcome by a deep frown, something else you don't often see on Zeke. I wonder if there is something wrong.

"No," Zeke interrupts, "I can't tell you much because I promised her." He looks around as if to see if someone was near us. "She isn't completely safe. You need to keep an eye on her. We are like family." _Like family? _I think. _I thought she said that they __**are**__ cousins._

"Okay. Don't worry." I say. I find myself using my soft voice, I haven't used it in a long time. "We will take care of her. I promise."

"Is a week okay starting from tomorrow?" He says wincing. Why didn't he tell us earlier?

"It's fine." Tobias says, tensing his muscles. He is probably thinking the same.

"Thank you." Zeke pulls us into a hug. I don't move. I'm still not used to being so touchy with people. "Now," he says gently pushing us towards the door. "get your drunk butts outta here." And at that, he slams the door closed, leaving Tobias and I in the dark hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

TOBIAS POV

Tris and I walk back to my apartment, hand in hand. I offered her to stay until she can get her own. Her small hand fits into mine easily. I love her. I don't dare say it because I don't know where to push. We quickly pass by the initiate's dormitory to gather up all of her clothing. I see her stuff her old Abnegation clothing into her backpack. I smile. Sneaky Stiffs. When we get to my apartment, I show her where all the things are. It is a simple apartment, but I fine that aspect of it to be home like. I guess Abnegation never leaves. We settle in. I sleep on the couch, and she sleeps on my bed. She insisted on taking my place. I watch her peacefully fall asleep. After a while sleep tugs my eyes down. I fine a comfortable position and stay, until I'm swallowed in blackness.

I wake up at the sound of a scream. Tris. She is probably having a night mare. I look up and don't see her on the bed. _Where is she?_ I immediately spring up. I search the house. Bathroom. No. Kitchen. No. I look in the hall.I hear another scream. "HELP!" It is coming from the chasm.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TOBIAS POV

I run to the chasm. I hear footsteps behind me. She must have heard the screams too. I search the area. I find Tris. My heart is sinking. She is not clinging on the rail with her hands. She is not on the rail at all. She is holding on a ledge. Her knuckled are white. "Go get help." I shout to Christina. I run towards Tris. She is too far down for me to reach her. _Well that's just great._

"Help Tobias!" She says. Her voice is weak and strained. I makes me shutter. I can't help her. There she is, helpless. And I'm right next to her and I can't do anything.

"Hold on." I say my voice calm. I don't want to make her anymore scared than she already is. "Just, hold on."

I look down. She is looking down. Her knuckles are turning purple. She can't hold on for much longer. What is taking Christina so long. "Christina!" I shout. I would have done faster getting help. I look around the room. A rope, a ladder. Nothing. I hears shouts and the loud thud of running.

"Hold on." I say to her. It seems to be more for me than for her.

"I can't!" Her voice sounds desparate. I know that she is going to drop. At the corner of my eye I see Christina coming with a bunch of people. Then I hear a loud scream.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

TRIS POV

I scream. A sharp object cuts my arm, sending blood to my face. I hear shouts. Things are getting fuzzy. _Losing too much blood_. "Help!" I shout. I see a fuzzy line appear in my vision. No, wait it is a rope. With one hand I grab the rope. I am feeling a warm glaze covering my body, like honey. _Too much blood. _With my other hand I grab the rope. After what is forever, I see people. All I hear is muffled voices._ Too much blood._ My vision slowly melts into darkness.

I wake up in a white room. My vision is still like someone put sand on my eyes. Slowly, I can see clearer. Shadows of black, no, people are pacing around my room. I want to talk, but my throat is dry. I look around. I see a glass of water near the couch, no bed. I extend my arm. It shakes violently as I see the white bandage on my arm. A shadow picks up the water bottle. "Hey." I say. My voice sounds cracked. "I want that."

"I was going to give it to you grumpy pants." Christina.

"Thank you." I whisper as she gently opens and closes my hand. I seea nurse walk in. She has a clipboard in her hand. _Man this water tastes like burnt toast. _

"She is in okay enough condition to go back." The nurse points at my arm, "If that starts bleeding through, then you bring her back okay?"

"Okay." That low voice makes my guts shake. Tobias. I want to talk to him, about what happened. What time is it anyway?

"Four," my voice is scratchy and harsh.

"Yes?" he comes up can hugs me. It hurts my ribs. I wince in pain. He feels it and backs out, "Sorry."

"What happened to me?" I really can't remember a thing. "What time is it?"

"Well," Tobias says with his quiet voice. It scares me because I can't see anything clear. "I found you screaming halfway through the chasm, and Christina was there too." He says gesturing to Christina. She smiles and waves. I can't hold back a smirk. "And it took Christina forever to find a rope."

"No!" Christina whines. I can see another black shadow, another person. "It took Will forever to find a rope."

"What? No!" Will says.

"Come on." Tobias says. "We all know who to blame."

"Well who?" They both ask. It's like they are five years olds wanting the other to get in trouble for what they had done.

"The person who put me here," I sigh. Tobias nods. Will and Christina groan.

"The nurse said we could bring you home so," Tobias picks me up. One of his arms is behind my back and the other is under my knees. "Here we go." Tobias jogs down the hall back to his apartment. No, our apartment. _Man, I'm really losing it._ He places me in the bed.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Uhh," He says biting his lower lip as he checks his watch, "3;47." I want to say thank you but my throat feels like it's on fire, and my eyelid are begging their way down. Sleep finds me. I hope the nightmares don't.

**Author's note:** Hey! Please comment so you can help me with the story! It really helps! Thank you!

-houndlover221-


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

ERUDITE POV

I wake up at 5:00am. I can't sleep. I haven't slept for a full 7 hours in years. It's a habit. I get up and go to the kitchen. I search around the fridge for dauntless cake. It's behind boxes of left over pizza. _Nice try Uriah. _I want to smile but I can't. I also haven't smiled in years. Let alone laughed. Uriah says to go loose, but I can't. My past has scarred me, both physically and mentally. I hop onto the counter and open the top cabinet next to the fridge. It has paper plates and plastic utensils, typical Zeke. I grab a chunk of cake and toss it in my mouth. It is good, but I wouldn't talk about it like Uriah does. I mean, it's a little bit too sweet. "Well look at who decided to break in." I turn my head around to the direction of the voice.

"Well, look at who decided to turn into a stalker." I want to smirk on purpose. But it never comes. Instead, I feel a frown pull at my face.

"You really can't smile can you?" Uriah laughs. I can't laugh either. He sees me frowning and then his smile curls down into a frown.

"Please smile again." I murmur. He can't hear me. If I can't smile at least he can. Then I realize I'm wearing a tank top. He could see my scars if I turn around. _Shoot. _I press my back against the wall. I will move when he leaves. Uriah turns around and I hear the bedroom door close.

I quickly tip toe to the couch when, Uriah shouts "Ahha!" I trip and fall forward. _No. No. Fall on your back! You know how to fall on your back. No! _It's too late. I hit the ground with a thud. I get up but my back is facing him. _No. _Now he will see my scars. I feel his eyes cling onto my back as I turn around to face him. His eyes tell all. He knows. I feel tears stinging my eyes, but I don't dare cry. I hate crying. But I feel my shoulders start so shake. A sob escapes my mouth. I try to hold it in. But I can't. Uriah hugs me. I wince as his arms lay on my back. He realizes and moves then to my side. I don't know how to hug, or at least how to give a proper hug. "Your secret is safe with me." He whispers. I begin to shake. Not because it's cold, but because the sobs that I'm holding in are exploding inside of me. Now he knows. He pulls back and whispers, "Can I see?" I don't want him to, but I trust him. He promised. I nod and turn around so my back is facing him. He lifts up the back of my shirt exposing the belt marks. His fingers gently skim my uneven scared skin. He places my shirt down. I hug him one more time. I know that once I'm done hugging my face will become hard and I can't show fear. I let go and I check the clock. It is 7. Two hours passed already? I get dressed and pack my backpack. I wash my face and I brush my teeth. By the time I come out of the bathroom, Zeke and Uriah are waiting for me by the door.

"Apartment C16. Okay?" Zeke asks. I nod. I lock the door and head down the hall. Uriah ad Zeke walk in the opposite direction. I find apartment C16 and knock on the door. A man, Four, opens the door.

"Hello." I mumble. I walk inside. I look around. His apartment is small, and it makes me feel closed in. But I don't dare to panic in a place like this. A girl, Tris is sitting on the couch. I feel a pang of guilt when I remember how I treated her at the party. She gets up and walks to me. "Hello," I say.

"Hey," she looks around. "You probably haven't been here before so let me show you around. Then I see her arm. It is in a white bandage.

"What happened?" I ask. Zeke said I was always too curious.

"Oh," Tris pauses. "I got into a fight." She lied, I can tell by the way that she bites the inside of her cheek.

She shows me the bathroom, kitchen, and she says I'll be sleeping on the couch. I set my backpack down. "Hey, Tris." She turns around. "I'm sorry about how I acted at the party. I don-,"

"It's fine. Don't worry." She says smiling.

"Can I go take a walk?" I say. This apartment is making me feel trapped.

"Of course." I nod.

**Author's note:** See if you could pick out a special detail.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

TRIS POV

When Erudite shuts the door, I walk to Tobias who is in the kitchen. He is fiddling with his shirt.

"Hey." He says as he gently brushes his fingers over my bandage. I stand on my toes and kiss him. He smells of oranges and metal. Like the training room.

"I have a question," I say as I glance to the clock. It's 12:33, although I'm starving.

"And that question is," he says, giving me a questioning look.

"Well, because Erudite is sleeping on the couch, where would you be sleeping" He stares at me. I stare back.

"On the flo-,"

"No." I say firmly. This is his apartment. "If it doesn't bother you," I begin to blush. "You can sleep on the other side of the bed."

"Are you sure, Tris?" He frowns.

"I'm positive." And I kiss him. We hug for a long time. Our breathing slices the silent air. "Tell me about your initiation." I say.

"Do if have to?" He pleads

"Yes you do." I smile. He had never told me about his initiation. Having four fears, Dauntless before Eric, this must be interesting.

"Well," He sighs, "Long story short, Amar, my instructor was my only friend. I trusted him. Oh, and did you know that Tori administered my aptitude test. She asked me about my thoughts on being Abnegation. It was like she knew." Tobias looks down. I feel bad for him. But I don't pity him. He is strong enough and can handle it. "Anyways," All of a sudden, a piercing, blood curdling scream splits the air. I can't breathe. I look at Tobias. All I think about is one thing.

"Erudite." I whisper. And he nods.

I run out side. The scream came from the chasm. I know it. I sprint to the chasm. Tobias is getting weapons in the training room. As I get closer to the screams direction. I hear sobs. I look. Erudite is hunched over, leaning on the chasm wall. She is clutching her stomach. I see a knife. I want to run away. But I promised Zeke. I run over to her, and I see 4 masked people. "Go." A weak scream fills the air. I turn around and see Erudite. She is covered in blood. I feel an urge to destroy. I turn around and dig my fist into the masked person's stomach. I hear a grunt. I see a punch coming from behind. I duck so it hits the masked man in the nose. He slumps down, unconscious. I turn to kick a masked man behind me. He grabs my bandage and tears it. Blood starts to stain the white cloth. In the second of stillness, I see someone pull the knife from Erudite's stomach, and thrust it back in. I hear her scream, only to be interrupted by blood surfacing her mouth. She is vomiting blood. Not a good thing. I charge to the person, only to be knocked to my side. Blood is gushing from my arm. I am covered. _Too much blood._ I feel a sharp pain in my back. Not a knife, but a kick. _Too much blood. _I scream out for Tobias._ Too much blood._ I see Tobias run up from the corner of my vision._ Too much blood._ Another kick hits me. And my world explodes into stars.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

TOBIAS POV

I see Tris lying on the ground. Her arm is gushing blood. Erudite is leaning against the chasm rail. She has a knife in her stomach. I run in to pick her up. The attackers have disappeared. I sling Erudite over my shoulder. I feel the knife handle digging into my arm. I pick Tris up and carry them to the infirmary. By the time I place them down on the bed, I am covered with their blood. It is still warm from leaving their bodies, and it is sticky. I glare at the nurse as she takes out a clipboard and looks at them. If she need to asses them can't she do that later? They are bleeding out.

"Do you think they'll live?" I manage to cough out. Of course they will. I promised Zeke.

"Well," the nurse looks at the papers and then she stares at me, "The big girl will be fine. But she can't leave the hospital. The little girl however," She looks away, "The little girl won't make it." I stare at her. It takes a couple minutes to realize what she said. The promise I made Zeke will die. No. That can't happen. I feel a film of fear cover me. This can't happen.

I yell at the nurse, "She can't die." I give her a hateful glare. If she dies, I will kill the people who did this.

"We will try." She says, motioning to the doctor that is standing next to others, pulling the knife out of her stomach. "The knife punctured her stomach and from the clothes that you are wearing that is a lot of blood for two people." I nod.

"What about Tris?" I say, impatiently. The nurse leads me into another room. Tris is lying on the bed, with tubes attached to her body. She looks pale.

"She will be fine, but she can't leave for a week or so. The amount of blood that she lost is a lot." The nurse puts her hand on my shoulder. "Go change, you can come back to be with them." When she leaves, I slowly walk back to my room. I feel guilty that I didn't go with Tris. I trusted myself to protect them. I lied to myself. I change out of my clothes and throw them in the trash. I'm not going to bother washing off the blood. I get in the shower to wash off the blood that is sticking to my sink. The water turns a vibrant pink. I get dressed and walk to the infirmary. I sit next to Tris and hold her hand. It is small, but warm. I rub circles until I can't stand the quietness at the room.

"Don't touch me!" I hear a voice shout. It breaks the silent atmosphere. I walk toward the sound of thrashing when I see Erudite, being held down. Her eyes are burned with fiery rage. "If you touch me I will hurt you." She bites the arm that is holding down her leg.

"Stop." I snap. The nurses don't move. "Let me talk to her." I walk towards her bed and wait for the doctors let go. They look at each other, and then leave the room. I turn around to see Erudite stare at me.

"I'm sorry about Tris." She looks down. "And I'm sorry I got your shirt all bloody."

"I am none of your concern." I look at her. She is crying. "What were they going to do?"

She glares at the door, "I know it sounds stupid but they were going to take off my shirt." She looks at me.

"Why does that bother you," I ask, gently stoking her hair.

"I am none of your concern." She repeats. I feel my patience is wearing away. She lifts up her shirt, just high enough to reveal the hole. It is bid, and the stiches are tugging to keep the skin together.

"Can I ask you something?" I raise my eyebrows.

She gives me a hard look, "Depends."

"What is your real name? I know it's not Erudite." I give her a hard look. She is a tough nut to crack when it comes to questions.

Erudite looks around, "Do I have to?" I nod. "Fine," she sighs, "My real name is India. My mother called me Erudite. Because she said I was Erudite smart." She looks down at her hands. They are covered in cuts. I think about the name 'India'. It is interesting, rare. I think it suits her.

"India," I repeat, getting the words used to my mouth. "India. I like it. Can I call you that?" I wait for her to say 'no'. But she just shrugs.

"Only when it is just me and you." The nurses come back in. She closes her eyes, and I leave.

**Author's note:** If you are wondering, yes, 'India' is a girl name. It is just rare name. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please 'comment' and suggestion and ideas for the story!

-houndlover221-


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

TOBIAS POV

I walk back into Tris's room after eating lunch. When I go in, Tris is sitting up on the bed, eating a muffin. Her arm is wound up with a thick bandage. She looks pale and tired. I feel bad, that I can't help her, but I can't do anything. She looks up at me and smiles. It looks painful.

"Hey," she says. Her voice seems cracked and cold. She picks up her glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" She shrugs. She places down her glass of water and looks at me.

"How is Erudite?"

"Well," I tell her. "She is one fighter. The nurses had to hold her down to do a full "cleaning" and assessment of her wounds." I sound like an Erudite. Snot brains. Tris lets out a deep sigh, like she has been holding her breath. I feel bad. I wasn't there to protect them. There is nothing I could do. I sit on the bed next to Tris. I hold her small, warm hand and rub small circles, until a nurse comes in.

"Can you come here for a second? Please. It's important." She has a frown on her face. I set Tris's hand on her stomach and leave the room. Before we open the door the nurse glares at me. "It took five shot to anesthetize her. She is still kind of part conscious, so try to be as quite as possible." As the nurse opens the door, I think about, _why five shots_? I see India lying on her stomach on the bed. Her shirt is gone, and that's when I see it. She has marks, no scars on her back. Exactly like mine. I touch a big line that reaches her left lower back, to her right should. Her skin twitches. I examine her back. I look at the nurse. "Well, we asked her if she had any past injury history and she said no. These are belt marks. Do you know who did this to her?" I look back at her and shake my head. No, I don't know. And the word belt marks sticks in my head. I need to talk to her about this. I see her eyes shoot open. I motion the nurse to leave. The door creaks as she leaves. That's when India turns around. Her chest is covered with a bandage, probably to keep the wound clean. Her eyes give me a cold look.

"How long have you been in here?" A tear rolls down her check, making a spot on the blanket.

I look at her, "Long enough." Her shoulders start to shake. I look down at her blanket. Her tears are falling like rain. I hear a sob come from her. I hug her. After a minute, I feel her skinny arms wrap around my waist. It is a strange feeling. Only Tris has hugged me, other than my mother, but Evelyn doesn't count. After a minute, India lifts her face from my shirt and looks at me, with a frown.

"I am the worst person ever," Her eyes bore into mine. "First I get your shirt soaked in blood, and now, look at this." She examines my shirt. "I am crying on you." I want to laugh, but I don't. I get the feeling she is not one to laugh. India, buries her face in my shirt, and begins sobbing.

"It's okay." I pat her back. I feel her grimace. Not a good idea.

"No. It's not okay." Her words come out muffled as she talks into my shirt. I can feel the tears on my stomach now. "You don't understand. Your father is not like mine." And she goes back to sobbing. Yes I want to say to her. Yes, I know how you feel. But all I do is pry her off me and turn around. I lift up my shirt for her to see. I am like you. My father is like hers. Half of my scars have disappeared. But the ones left are visible. They stick out like a sore thumb. I turn around to face her.

I can't rely on my voice to be solid, but I manage to choke out, "I understand." She gets up, and hugs me. She is almost two feet shorter than me.

India looks up at me, her cheeks are red, which makes her freckles stand out. "We can be the belt buddies." I laugh. The idea of it is so ridicules.

"That is the worst buddies idea I have ever heard." She looks up at me. Her mouth twitches like she is trying to smile. But it fails. Her eyes are the only way you could tell she'd happy. The only way.

**Author's note:** Belt buddies. : } Key word; only.


End file.
